Beauty is a weakness
by cancoolcandy
Summary: " You're beautiful." Was once a compliment, now its a prison life sentence. Will the Supernatural OC push the limits of the pack? Will she ever get back to normal and if she does, will she still get to claim a certain special human as her mate! Love/ Fights and witchcraft? But stiles/OC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah so this is my second fanfiction! Reviews and Follows more than welcome! Anyway yeah Read on! **_

* * *

I was exhausted. Even though I hadn't been at school the past week, being at home was tiring. We had recently moved to a house in Beacon Hills and I had not enrolled in my new school yet. My parents weren't rushing me either. They just didn't want a repeat of last time.

I was listening to music in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

"Love don't live here anymore..."

I smiled... how ironic.

Outside I could see the garden was covered by a blanket of snow. The streetlamps were dimly lighting the street. Any other time I would have said it was beautiful. But things had changed. Beauty only sickened me. Beauty only caused me pain.

My house backed onto a forest that cast a dark shadow over the house. Sometimes I would escape to the comforts of the forest to convince myself I would be free, but then I was reminded that you can't run away from what you are. It's always with you. Always reminding you just how messed up things can be.

I saw a flicker of something in the forest. My house was at the end of the road separated from the other houses. It was uncommon for people to travel to my end of the street as I'd seen over the past week. It caught my attention. I could hear voices.

"So I get dragged out my house in the middle of the evening, made to run through the forest and I don't even get told why? I'm only a human, as you're so eager to remind me. Someone fill me in!" whined the voice.

"Shut up, Stiles." replied a very gruff voice.

" Derek picked up the scent of a supernatural creature, but its not a werewolf, we need to investigate as it's in our territory." sighed another person.

" So what are you thinking, witch, wizard ohhh vampire!" the kid, Stiles I corrected myself, squealed with glee.

" I will rip your throat out with my teeth, if you don't shut up!". I assumed this to be Derek.

There was silence. I could hear footsteps approaching, there were more than just the three of them. This was going to be entertaining.

* * *

_** My first chapters are always quite short. It's probably so you can see if its your cup of tea! Even if its not you can always read on to see if it gets better. Have another few chapters written that I will add soon... So anyway - Read, Review, Follow! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It feels strange writing american terms when I'm british! Stay with me Ladies and Gents!**_

* * *

I had never been patient. I had always wanted to get things over with. Like pulling the band aid instead of waiting for it to fall off. This was not going to be different.

I peeled off the washing up gloves and dried my hands on the teatowel. I slipped on my boots and unlocked the back door. I didn't bother grabbing a coat on my way out. I never really got cold anymore, and i didnt expect to be gone for more than a few minutes. I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

I waited for their arrival. I didnt have to wait long. Out of the shadows came 8 figures. I smirked. Was I really such a threat. Yes.

The first thing i saw was a beautiful red headed girl standing next to a tall well built jock, their stances told me there was something there. An unspoken protection of each other. Next to the boy was a slightly skinner guy with fear in his eyes, standing slightly behind a large muscular dark boy holding the hands of a pretty but bored looking blonde. A glaring large muscular man stood next to her, the way the others were looking at him to cue what would happen next and how he was stepped forward indicated him to be their leader. Next to him were two boys a buzzed cut kid and a darker more toned boy. All except for their leader seemed to be high school age. How sweet I thought bitterly, we have something in common. I just stood there taking it all in, not in shock or fear, but in the cold calculating way I had been forced to develop. I looked for one of them to speak.

" What are you?" I recognised the voice from their conversation as Derek. It came from the leader.

They all looked to me, waiting for me to reply. I took my time. I noticed how impatient this derek was getting. It looked like every second i took to reply was causing him pain. I wondered what his story was, you don't get that way without some drama, I especially knew that. I re-focussed.

My voice was strong and calm. I had done this before.

" I'm a strong believer in show and tell. I like sharing. Show me yours and I'll show you mine." I said with a wink.

The rest of his group looked as if I had a stick and was poking a bear. Obviously this leader was not frequently challenged. He looked livid. I heard him growl and his eyes changed to red.

Suddenly before me was a huge wolf like beast. Only just controlling himself from ripping me apart. As much as I hated to, i had to admit it was frightening. This was the first time I had seen a werewolf, let alone an alpha. I knew about them since all of this started, since i became what I was.

He changed back, due to the provoking of the buzzcut teen. The rest of this pack had smirks on their face, after seeing I had been startled. I would soon wipe them off.

I regained composure.

" So werewolves. A werewolf pack? Alright I can handle that. I guess its my turn...hmmm. You might want to take a step back ladies." I advised mockingly.

They did.

* * *

_** Sorry to constantly cliffhanger! I'm just uploading in manageable sections alright! Next chapter will be up soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry It's been a while. Revision for exams and things :)**_

* * *

_**Stiles POV**_

Trust Derek to have the pack literally drag me out the house on a Saturday night! And to do what? Run through the woods, not even stopping to tell me what was going on.

I didn't even do this much exercise in lacrosse training!

After 20 minutes of running I had had enough. " So I get dragged out my house in the middle of the evening, made to run through the forest and I don't even get told why? I'm only a human, as you're so eager to remind me. Someone fill me in!" I moaned.

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek replied with a glare. I looked to the pack, and they just rolled their eyes. Rude. I didn't expect different from Lydia or Jackson the jackass but the rest had no excuse.

I looked to Scott to fill me in. "Derek picked up the scent of a supernatural creature, but its not a werewolf, we need to investigate as it's in our territory." Scott sighed as if it was obvious. Great now I was behind the pack idiot, no offence to Scott , we are best friends but really he doesn't understand what's going on most of the time!

" So what are you thinking, witch, wizard ohhh vampire!". I was so excited, finally i could get some more information to research. Research was the only thing i actually enjoyed doing for the pack. It didnt involve being chased, beaten up or being shot at. Which nowdays seemed like daily occurrences. Derek stopped moving and turned to face me. He grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me against a tree.

" I will rip your throat out with my teeth, if you don't shut up!". He spat. He dropped me. I shut up. When Derek has his alpha mode on it's best to just do what he says, even though most of the time I do take liberties in annoying him! But I decided today I didn't think I'd survive if I denied.

We had arrived at our destination. We were outside a house, the lights were on. Whatever it was that lived there was awake I thought as we moved forwards.

As we approached the house the back door flew open and out walked a beautiful girl. She closed the door behind her and stood tall as if waiting for our arrival. Everyone looked at each other, quizzical looks on each face. Is this what the big threat is? Derek pressed on until we stepped out of the shadows and formed a line in front of the girl. She didn't seem bothered and I admired that!

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I wondered if i was blinking. This girl was hot. Like surpassing Lydia kinda hot. She had caramel skin and blonde hair, that if possible looked natural. Her eyes were not brown, but different flecks of honey. She was super curvy in the all the right places. Shutup! I'm a teenage boy! I couldn't help but look. Against the snow she looked magical and perfect, there was no way she was human, those looks had to be supernatural. Scott nudged me picking up on my lustful damn now the whole pack would know i was checking this girl out. Derek would kill me when we got back. Embarrassed at being caught out I tried to focus on the situation at hand, and not how later I would be getting my ass handed to me on a plate by Derek.

The girl looked from one of us to the other ,like she was planning something. Then Derek spoke.

" What are you?" When she didn't answer straight away i could see how impatient Derek was getting. He was trying hard not to wolf out and attack this threat. But he knew if he wanted Scott and I in his pack there was a certain way he had to do things. Which involved not being a complete douche bag to people who weren't threats.

Then she spoke.

" I'm a strong believer in show and tell. I like sharing. Show me yours and I'll show you mine." She winked and I nearly passed out trying to hold in my laughter.

The rest of his group looked on shocked by her confidence even when she was clearly outnumbered. Derek however was angry he was growling and not his usually angry "I will maim you" growl but a full on " I want to kill you" growl that echoed into the forest.

He had gone full alpha wolf before us and although i had seen it alot of times and i mean alot, i usually get him to this point of anger before the rest of the pack has to drag me or him away, it was still terrifying. I could only imagine how this girl felt, she didn't know if he was going to kill her or not. I took a step toward Derek and he could feel me move and could feel my worry. Even though I can get Derek to bloodlust level I can still calm him down. Being a human pack mate does have it's advantages.

He changed back and i saw her relax. The rest of this gang had smirks on their face they seemed to think scaring a girl witless was hilarious. I rolled my eyes. Typical werewolf behaviour. Pack of idiots.

She spoke again. " So werewolves. A werewolf pack? Alright I can handle that. I guess its my turn. You might want to take a step back ladies." It was surprising she didn't seem to realise I was human, it was like she couldn't differentiate between humans and supernaturals. I didn't think the pack were going to move. Lydia had a couldn't care less face, much like her normal look, however I knew the cogs in her brain were fast at work, nobody made to move but Derek looked at them all and they took a step back. I took a much larger step back than the others, knowing i was the only one who could really get hurt.

I was glad I did.

* * *

**I'm trying to keep this on track without the POV's just retelling the story I want them to give insight into how the characters feel and maybe provide information on what's going to happen next. ERGH ! I'll get on top of this and it'll get back to being on top form next chapter :)** _**Read, Review and Follow. I appreciate all comments, cos I don't know what you want unless you tell me!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Been awhile cos I was too ill to update during the school holidays ;) But It's new now ;)**_

* * *

OC POV:

It was now or never. All their eyes were on me .

I felt the shift. The dull burning sensation across my body.

I felt my hands and feet became paws , my arms and legs grew ,longer and wider. I could feel the ache.

I remember when i first looked at myself in the mirror after a change. The first time I saw I had sharp pointed ears and a long pointed tail, I laughed. But it was not full of humor .It was a dark ,cold chuckle. My skin was covered in sleek golden fur. I was a lioness.

I stood on all fours, and let out a roar. The claws on my paws extended and i arched my back ready for the attack that would obviously follow. It didn't.

It didn't make sense.

Stiles POV:

So there I was having a cracking week. No wierd werewolf drama all week and then BOOM. A lioness that was bigger than the fully shifted alpha werewolf WOAH that was gunna piss of Derek.

I was not expecting that and looking around at the stunned look on even Derek's face told me he wasn't either. I clutched my sides and burst out laughing. It wasnt a funny situation but i needed this tension released and Derek's eyebrows were nearly all the way into his hairline!

The lioness turned to me, a quizzical look on her face. She strode over to me. She half shifted back. She was walking on two feet and she the only lion part of her was a thin layer of fur over a body as if it were clothing, her paws and her tail. Everyone was looking on, wondering what was going to happen.

The pack looked ready to pounce. The instinct to protect their human , even their annoying human, was very strong. The girl stopped in front of me, smiled and extended her pawed hand. " Please to meet you, i'm Candy." A jolt of electricity flowed between us as I shook her hand , she paused and i knew she felt it to as she helped me up. I'd nearly forgotten I'd fallen to the floor in shock! Great I meet a hot supernatural girl and already I'm embarrassing myself. " The names Stiles!" i blurted. Curse this ADHD, we were honestly having a moment. She was a pure smile, a rarity i could tell. She could possibly be related to Derek if she didn't smile. Eww now I have a female Derek in my mind.

Everyone crowded round us, as if caging Candy in as Derek moved forwards. " Why are you here?" Derek growled.

"Calm down alpha wolf, or do you want a fight? cos that's not fair,"candy said looking around at the group pitifully.

"To you I mean." she laughed. There was growling from all the werewolves and i seriously wondered if she was taunting them on purpose. Something only I was stupid enough to do as Derek always told me.

Candy paused as if taking in the situation seriously for the first time. "For goodness sake! I'm not a threat.I just want to go on living my life until i can find a cure." she said as a matter of fact. " And before you ask no, I wasn't born like this, I was cursed by a witch a few months ago." she added after seeing the curious looks from the pack.

" Oh I can help! If it's research you need. That's me, Mr Research man! " I offered ignoring the glances from the rest of the pack! I didn't care if was putting myself in danger or making a complete fool of myself. The pack already thought I was an idiot most of the time so no change there. But there was soothing about this girl.

" You will not Stiles." Derek said to me through gritted teeth taking Alpha charge of a situation. Typical. " And you need to stay away from him" he said turning his attention to candy, pointing his clawed finger at her...

"Well that's gonna be hard seems there's only one high school and i'm enrolling next week."candy declared.

" Can you even control yourself!" scoffed jackson

" Rich coming from you Mr-Still-has-to-be-locked-up-during-the-full-moon. Of course she can, shes not a feral" I taunted.

I didn't know why i was sticking up for this girl. We had only just met. I didn't even know if she was a viscous killer or not, but something inside just said no. No way was this girl evil. I could tell evil. Hell I even knew it was Matt being the Kanima's master before there was any evidence. I could just feel it.

" Actually,.. that is why i left my last school. But I'm not leaving again. I'm tired of running. "she said.

Great ,I thought, shes another psycho with a hunter problem. Wait why am I expecting anything different, I'm surrounded by werewolves, kanimas, murderers and hunters? Maybe being in constant threat is my destiny! Wow that is a little sad isn't it?

" If your not going to leave then you are going to have to learn to be in control" Scott prompted . Good old Scott, taking my side. He's earing back the best friend points he lost after ditching me for Allison.

" Great, so it's sorted then. We can teach you to control it, I mean it can't be much different than being a werewolf right?" I concluded.

"I did not agree to that." said Lydia state giving Candy a cold hard stare.

" Nor did I, we have enough trouble with angsty females already" said isacc looking at Erica " it's like being in hormone central".

The boys chuckle in agreement.

WHACK. Erica hits a snickering Issac in the back of the head!

" what did you do at your last school to make you have to leave " says erica changing the conversation whilst trying to look bored playing with her nails.

" a girl kissed my best friends boyfriend, so i broke her arm... and her leg... and her other leg." candy said looking ashamed

silence fell over the group, Before we all burst out laughing, well except Derek and Jackson who were still sulking.

Erica was the first to speak

" I like you. you can stay, my names Erica by the way" said Erica relaxing against Boyd.

" Thanks Erica" candy smiled.

_Candy's POV:_

_Would they really accept me? How could they. They don't know me. Looking at Scott._

_Maybe they just feel sorry for me? Looking at Erica._

_Maybe it's a trap to kill me? Looking at Derek. I suppress a growl._

_But there's something strange about the way HE looks at me. The way i felt when HE touched me. HE , Him, ...Stiles?_

_Could he be the one the witch talked about?_

* * *

**_That was a long one ;) I'm quiet proud of that. I've done abit of rewriting ahead of this so I had to change it. Sorry it was so Long :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I know it's been a while but Exams and stuff you know?**_

* * *

A growl separates the group of teens. " Does the Alpha get a say in this?!"Derek snarls.

The group roll their eyes, only Isaac having the decency to look apologetic.

Stiles wants to laugh at Dereks permanently angry face, but he thinks he's met his quota on Dereks threats for the day. He moves to stifle his giggle with his hand. But his hands not moving. He realizes that he is still holding candy's hand. He looks down at it puzzled, He has never held a girls hand and been this comfortable, drawing the attention of the rest of the group." er.. Sorry" He says to candy blushing.

Awkwardly He tries to remove his hand but she grips it ,not wanting to let it go,with a questioning look on her face. He smiles down at her and brushes her hair out of her face. He wonders why he is so confident around her, he hardly knows her . He never felt this way about Lydia, always acted the bumbling fool.

She wonders how She can trust him. She has never been able to trust anyone, not since... Candy frowns, troubled thinking about the past.

It's a while before anyone realises thatno-ones answered derek. Not that he expects them to, they are too busy watching this scene, even he is distracted by it, half confused that Stiles is not panicking that an attractive girl willingly wants to hold his nerdy hand, and half annoyed that his alpha status never makes Stiles listen to him! But that's never going to change.

" Fine. But I'm not looking after her, and don't come to me when you're injured by her." Derek exclaims. he runs off into he darkness. The pack don't even watch him leave.

**CANDY POV:**

Well this is a strange development. Here I was thinking the witch had lied about a way to break the curse, but I can feel it. And maybe Stiles can too? It's like electricity between us drawing us closer. When my hands in his the beast feels calm, free, gone, It's been too long since it's just been me. Maybe he can help me get free! Maybe I don't have to do this alone. It would help to get some control with a pack and I know that now I've met him I can't not try!

" guys it's late, I've got some pizza in the freezer, want to come in. I do bite, but you do too! " I laugh hopeful that for the first time in months I could be free!

The boys in the pack rush past me into the house at the mention of food. Their Werewolves for goodness sake. Don't they hunt?

I beckon the girls into the house. The girls are obviously more sensible. The red head shouts abuse at her boyfriend and I laugh at his tail between the legs look.I never let go of stiles' hand, scared that once second without it will make the beast come back.

I press back against the sofa in the livingroom where all the pack are. Where my future could be.

Everyone lapses into silence expectantly. Erica looks to me and asks the question I've been dreading...

" How did you become a lioness?"

* * *

**_Hope I haven't missed anything out. Rushed. Next chapter will be better. Can't wait for TWseason 3 less than a month!_**


End file.
